Of Wizards And Slayers United
by blackfirewolfe
Summary: HIATUS Post OotP, Ginny is taken by the Council, her wand snapped, cut off from the wizarding world and trained as a potential Slayer. What happens when she meets the Scoobies and they all travel back to England? Will she go back to a world that abandoned
1. C1 Fate Sucks

**Of Wizards and Slayer United**

**Summary: ** During the summer after the fifth book, Ginny is taken by men from the Watcher's Council, her wand snapped, and cut off from the wizarding world. She is then trained as she is a potential Slayer. When her Watcher is killed and she then becomes a Slayer she does not return. But what happens when she meets the Scoobies and they all travel to England to meet an acquaintance of Giles'? Why does she not wish to return to the world that she once thought of as home?

Sucks right? Hope you like it anyway. Set on Buffy the Vampire Slayer time frame. This is up instead of An Act Of Faith which I will redo and post up at some point.

**Chapter One – Fate Sucks**

_Beginning of summer after Ginny's fourth year – 2002 _

Ginny had never been to Muggle London before. She knew she shouldn't go but she was so sick and tired of her brothers going on at her about everything, especially that incident about her telling Ron she was going out with Dean – which wasn't actually true – that she just had to get away from them and this seemed to be the ideal opportunity. She thought that if she slipped away from them as they went to Diagon Alley at the start of the summer holidays she could go into London and be back in Diagon Alley again without them even noticing.

When the day came she slipped on some Muggle clothing underneath her cloak and took a bag she knew the cloak would fit in. She went to Gringotts and exchanged some money for muggle money and quietly slipped out of Diagon Alley.

The world she'd stepped into amazed her. Although she had been to King's Cross, the actual city of London to her was completely different. She went into all sorts of different shops buying things and managing to get by with paying with muggle money. When it got to her having to get back to Diagon Alley she found that she actually remembered the way even though London was a big city.

She didn't make it back to Diagon Alley. She had just turned onto the street where The Leaky Cauldron resided when two men jumped out from one of the alleys. Before she could even scream they had covered her mouth with something and she felt as if the energy was being drawn out of her.

After she woke up she was taken in front of a long table of people. There they explained to her that she had the potential to become a Slayer, a fighter against the dark. She was bluntly told that she would be unable to see her family again and that she would not be able to return to her world. They held her wand out in front of her and snapped it. Ginny could not believe what was happening to her. She was then taken to what they called a 'safe house' and left there to await her Watcher. She tried to get out but found that she was locked in. Silently she sat on one of the chairs and began to cry.

When the she heard the door unlocking she thought to try and hide but changed her mind. She wouldn't let these guys destroy her. She would be strong and the first opportunity she got she would make a break for it.

The man who came through the door looked to be in his mid twenties. He wore jeans, a t-shirt and a shirt which was not what Ginny expected. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and was quite muscular and well built. She looked at him curiously as he saw her.

"Hey," he said to her. "You okay?" He sat down on the table in front of her. "You look like you've been crying."

"Oh, I wonder why," Ginny replied sarcastically. "I was kidnapped, my wand was snapped, I've been told that I've got some weird destiny and that I can never see my family again. Can't see anything to cry about there!"

"Okay, no need to get angry at me," he defended. "Well, I can see why you might be angry but I had nothing to do with it. Personally if I had it my way none of that would have happened to you but between you and me the whole Council seems to have run off the rails a bit. It didn't used to be like this, it's just something bad is coming and the Council doesn't like it."

"So why do they have to take it out on me?" Ginny demanded, getting up and beginning to pace the room.

"I don't know, but I swear that I will make you feel as welcome as I can," he told her. "Although, you have to know some things first. I told you I don't get the whole you not seeing your family thing but the Council says that there will be some bad consequences if you try to make contact with them. I don't want that to happen so please don't contact them. I will see if the Council will let me tell them you're okay though." He paused and Ginny nodded for him to continue. "Well, I'm basically your guardian and I'm going to teach you to fight, teach you about demons and maybe if you want to teach you a couple of these ancient languages." Again Ginny nodded. "I'll also teach you Wiccan magic as the Council knows that they cannot suppress the magic you were born with and they don't want you to become dangerous." He paused. "You seem too calm about all this."

"Well I'm trying to let it sink in before I give you a reaction," Ginny told him. "I've seen what happens when my brothers act before they think." Her Watcher laughed slightly. "Plus I don't seem to have much choice in any of this." Her Watcher looked away. She looked at him again curiously. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Ben," he told her. "Calling me sir or by my last name just makes me sound old." Ginny laughed. "You're going to have to change your name, the Council says. I persuaded them to let you decide." Ginny thought for a moment.

"It doesn't have to be too different does it?" Ben shook his head.

"It can be whatever you like."

"Okay… Gia West."

"Well then, welcome to Haven, Gia West."

xxx

_Beginning of summer 2003 – America_

Gia West smiled as she walked through the park thinking of the day she had met Ben, her Watcher. They hadn't stayed at Haven, the safe house, for too long, instead moving to Greece where a lot of demon activity had started up. They had stayed with of couple of other potentials and the three of them had trained together. Several months after that, they discovered that the Watcher's Council had been blown up. None of them were that sad about it although Ben kept complaining about all the demon texts that had been lost. They all just laughed at him.

After that the trouble had begun. Strange men in black robes and no eyes had come. Ben had called them Bringers. They had killed Marie, one of the potentials. Soon after that Greg Thomson, the Watcher of the other potential, Jenny, was killed, as was Marie's Watcher Helena Michaels. Ben, Gia and Jenny fled Greece managing to board a cargo ship heading for Africa. It made no difference though as the Bringers kept on coming. First they lost Jenny and then Ben was killed while they were in America. Gia was left on her own and has been ever since.

A small tear trickled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She had cried for him already. She had avenged him by tracking down Bringers and killing them. And now she was a Slayer. She knew what had gone down in Sunnydale from her prophetic dreams. Know she travelled from city to city in America killing the demons and vampires, fighting for her fallen watcher and friends.

Gia had changed a lot since the time she had been known as Ginny Weasley. Her red hair had grown darker so it was just lighter than auburn. It was slightly feathered and was just longer than her shoulders. She had grown and filled out more too. She was well curved and did look like a fighter. She wore dark blue jeans, dark brown boots, a white strappy top and a brown leather jacket.

Suddenly she tensed up. She could sense something close. Several things. The problem was they didn't sense of evil. She turned around to see three girls stood behind her, all of them several years older than her. The girl in the middle she knew immediately. The description that Ben had given her from his uncle was practically perfect.

"Let me guess," she started, slightly surprising the three girls now in front of her. "Buffy Summers."

"Yeah," said the blonde, Buffy, suspiciously. "How d'you know?"

"Ben's uncle was pretty detailed in his description of you."

"Ben?" The only Ben Buffy could think of was the Ben who turned into a Hell God bent on retaking her Hell dimension. And he was dead.

"My Watcher," Gia explained. "Ben Giles."

"Okay…" Started the redhead girl next to Buffy. "Who here knew Giles had a sibling, and even a nephew?"

"Not me, Willow," Buffy told her. "Faith?"

"Nope," answered the brunette, Faith. "So who are you?"

"Gia West," Gia answered. "From England as you can probably guess by the accent."

"Yeah, we guessed," Buffy replied. "So where is your Watcher?" Gia lowered her head and they suddenly all knew.

"The Bringers killed him," Gia told them after a minute. "There were three of us Potentials and three Watchers. I'm the only one the Bringers didn't get. And I made sure they knew about it."

"God, I'm sorry," Buffy told her.

"Yeah me too," Gia replied, they could see she wanted to get off the subject.

"So d'you wanna come meet the other Slayers?" Faith burst out. "I mean, we're not in any fixed place at the moment but we're trying to gather all the Slayers we can at the moment."

"Sure," Gia smiled, glad for the change of subject. "Do I get to meet the infamous Rupert Giles? I've heard quite a few stories about him, and not all of them were good."

"Yep," Willow said. "Let's go introduce you to the G-man as Xander would say."

"You're not a Slayer, are you?" Gia suddenly asked. "Those two are, but I can't sense any Slayer in you as it were."

"Nope, me I'm a Wiccan," Willow told her.

"Cool, I do Wicca too," Gia told her. She liked this girl. She reminded her of family.

"You do?" Gia and Willow got into a long conversation about the different aspects of Wicca they had covered, while Faith and Buffy lagged behind a bit.

"Is it just me," Faith started. "Or do those two look like they could pass off as sisters?"

"I don't think it's just you," Buffy replied, wondering.

xxx

"So you're Ben's Slayer?" Giles said. "I've been looking for you, you know? Ever since I found out."

"He spoke very highly of you," Gia smiled. "Said you were the best Watcher the Council has ever had."

"Hear that, Faith?" Buffy chimed in. "We got the best Watcher the Council have ever had."

"Damn right!" They all laughed.

They had all arrived at the Hyperion little over an hour ago. Gia was surprised to find that Giles looked basically like an older version of Ben. She was also surprised to find out that he already knew of Ben's death. She hadn't thought that anyone but her knew. She had been quickly welcomed into the Slayer fold, as it were, and Faith had started to call her mini-Red because of her resemblance to Willow even though there was no family relation. Giles had also been surprised that the Council had allowed her to practise Wiccan magic. Gia simply said it was because of her background and left it at that.

xxx

The end of the summer approached quickly. Giles had persuaded them all to move to England where he had quickly begun to rebuild the Watchers' Council with the help of Xander and his construction knowledge and Willow and Gia with their Wicca abilities. It surprised them how quickly they actually managed to repair the Council. The only areas that seemed to have been hit were those that the Council members had been in. They had found another secret library with copies of the many of the books that had been lost when the Council blew. There were also rooms underneath the Council building that Buffy, Faith and the Slayers quickly turned into training rooms as they were massive and Buffy simply said there was no use wasting space.

Willow and Gia got quite close and they began to feel like they were family, sisters. Gia often confided in Willow things that had happened to her, until one day she decided that she would tell Willow why the Council had consented to her being taught Wicca. Gia didn't want to hide anymore. They were sat in their room, which they shared with Buffy, Dawn and Faith.

"Willow, can I tell you something?" Gia asked.

"You know you can tell me anything," Willow replied, then she saw the look on Gia's face. "What is it?"

"It's… kind of hard to explain," Gia said. "But it's the reason that the Council allowed me to be taught Wicca." Willow nodded for her to carry on. "Willow, I don't know whether you know but there are two main branches of magic. Magic with a wand and without."

"There's actually magic you can do with a wand?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Gia replied. "Well… before I was found as a potential Slayer I still had magic. I was born with the ability to do magic with a wand. So basically, I'm a witch and there's a whole world made up of people like me. The wizarding world. Except it's hidden from sight of those without magic. The Council took me away from that world, snapped my wand and told me I could never go back there. They took me away from my family and my heritage. But they couldn't get rid of the magic inside of me and they knew it. So I was taught Wiccan magic to counteract it." There was a short pause.

"Wow." Was the only thing Willow said.

"D'you believe me?" Gia asked.

"Well seeing as a lot of stuff that's happened to me since I've been friends with Buffy most people wouldn't believe, yeah it's possible."

"I'm sorry if I'm loading you with all this stuff, it's just I couldn't really keep it inside much longer. When Ben was around we'd talk about it but I haven't been able to since he's been gone."

"I know, and I believe you. Fate sucks, huh?" Willow smiled.

"Oh yeah, you got that right!" Gia replied whole-heartedly. Willow laughed.

"There is one thing though," Willow mused. "What I want to know is why didn't I get to go to one of these fancy magic schools? Or do I have the wrong type of magic?" Gia laughed.

"I don't know," she grinned. "Maybe living on the Hellmouth had something to do with it."

Gia was glad she had someone to talk about the wizarding world with and they began to talk about all the things that had gone on in Gia's life when she had been Ginny Weasley.

Several hours later they were called into the 'conference room' of the Council building. Giles looked very pleased being sat at the head of the table but he seemed to control his glee as he began to talk to them.

"I've just had a letter from a dear friend of mine asking for our assistance," Giles began. "There is a war going on in his world and he has heard rumours that the dark side has been gathering forces of vampires ad demons to aid them. They have little knowledge of fighting these types of foe so they have for our help. He found out about what happened in Sunnydale and says that he will be greatly thankful if we would help."

"I'm in," Buffy said almost immediately. "Nothing like a nice apocalyptic type war to get you pumped. And it's always good to rid the world of evil."

Everyone began to agree, although some said that they would say behind if they needed to move to gather more of the unknown Slayers. To Gia though, this 'war' sounded familiar and when Giles mentioned 'his world' she began to wonder.

"Giles?" She began, though not wanting to know the answer. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Professor Albus Dumbledore."

**A/N: Sorry for all the time jumping and such. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Teigra Wolfe**


	2. C2 Letters

**Of Wizards and Slayers United**

**Disclaimer: **I don't think that I did one in the first chapter so here it is. I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I just thought up the plot. I won't be doing any more so this is for the whole of the story.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to insert this new chapter but I couldn't get the inspiration for it but it's now here so hopefully it will be okay. Enjoy and please review.

This chapter is for **Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**. Hope this is what you wanted. Tell me what you think coz you inspired this chapter.

By the way, Ginny went into Muggle London and was kidnapped two weeks into the summer holidays. These letters start from three weeks into the holidays.

**Chapter Two: Letters**

_A week after Ginny disappeared_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for all your support and help. I've finally realised that being angry at everything and blaming myself won't bring Sirius back. But maybe focusing on training and defeating Voldemort will make it better. If I fight for him and Mum and Dad then it's something worth fighting for. Right? I've started reading through my defence and charms books. I can't wait till we go to Diagon Alley and I can get some more books. I have to be ready for Voldemort when the time comes. I need to be._

_By the way, has Ron written to you recently? It's just that I haven't heard from him and it has me worried._

_Love Harry_

XXX

_Dear Harry,_

_You know that I will always be here for you. And I'm so glad that you are focusing on defeating Voldemort and fighting for Sirius. He would not want his death to be in vain. I know that when he wanted to die he wanted it to be protecting someone that he cared for and that was you. You were everything to him and I know he'd be so proud of you. I have some extra defence books if you want to borrow them._

_Ron hasn't written to me recently either. Could something have happened? But wouldn't he have told us if something was wrong? I'll write to him. It could be nothing but I'll check anyway. I'll write to you or get him to write to you if anything bad has happened._

_Love Hermione_

XXX

_Dear Ron,_

_Are you alright? Neither Harry nor I have heard from you in over a week and we're worried? You usually write to me every other day. Ron, please tell me if something's wrong or if anything has happened. Don't leave me or Harry in the dark._

_Love Hermione_

XXX

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for not writing to you in a while. Everything has just been going so wrong here. I just… haven't come to terms with what's happened. I never thought that it would to us. I should have guessed but…_

_Ginny's missing. We figure she was kidnapped when we went to Diagon Alley last week. I don't know how or when but she was. I should have been there to protect her. I'm supposed to be her elder brother, to protect her. I've failed her._

_I have to go, Mum's calling. She's been so distraught by this. She's letting Dumbledore take care of everything. So is Dad. I don't understand it. Don't they want to look for themselves instead of leaving it to someone else? Nothing against Dumbledore but I'd rather it was me looking for her than the Order. Anyway, gotta go._

_Ron_

_P.S You can send this to Harry too. I don't think I can bring to write this again._

XXX

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm putting in Ron's letter to me. It's terrible. We have to help him in any way we can._

_Love Hermione._

XXX

_Dear Ron,_

_I can't believe it. I am so sorry. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll to do it. Anything to get Ginny back. And don't blame yourself. I'm sure there was nothing you could have done to stop whatever happened. Just concentrate on finding a way to get her back okay. My parents are going on holiday in a week, so I'm coming to stay at Order HQ. Don't give up._

_Love Hermione_

XXX

_Dear Ron, _

_Do not blame yourself. It won't do you any good. Believe me, I know. We will get Ginny back. Dumbledore's letting me out of this place in a week to come and stay at HQ so we can talk more then. _

_I don't know about your parents, but I don't totally trust him anymore. Not with what happened at the end of last year. I don't think he's entirely reliable. If we want to get Ginny back I suggest we do it on our own._

_Harry_

XXX

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks. We have to get Ginny back. We need her. She's what helps the family stay together. And with Percy still not talking to us… I don't know. Please get here soon. You and Harry both._

_Love Ron_

XXX

_Harry,_

_I'm going to take your advice. And I also think you're right about Dumbledore. We all moved to HQ to be safer and closer to the Order, and Fred, George and I began to devise a plan to get Ginny back and Dumbledore completely trashed it. Maybe he's not completely trustworthy._

_Ron_

XXX

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I know you're both at HQ now but I want you to know in advance. I have to tell you something important. It's about what happened in Dumbledore's office after the DoM incident. It's about the prophecy…_

XXX

Hope you enjoyed. I should be updating soon but I want to revise the next chapter first.

Teigra Wolfe.


	3. C3 Unwanted Memories

**Of Wizards and Slayers United**

Just in case anybody wanted to know, I found out that Faith's lat name is 'Lehane'. It's on and if you type in Eliza Dushku and scroll down you should find it so I'm pretty sure it's a fact.

Anyway here's the chapter. Hope you like!

**Chapter Three: Unwanted Memories**

"_Giles?" She began, though not wanting to know the answer. "Who is this friend of yours?"_

"_His name is Professor Albus Dumbledore."_

XXX

"Oh no, no way!" Gia started frantically surprising everyone. "This is so not happening."

"Gia, what's wrong?" Willow asked, worried about her friend and confused by her reaction. "Do you know this Dumbledore?"

"Know him!" Gia laughed. "Yeah, I know him. He was only my bloody Headmaster for four years before the Council kidnapped me. I think that qualifies as knowing him!"

"You mean you're a witch?" Giles realised as he asked. "So that's why the Council allowed you to be taught magic. They couldn't suppress your other magic so they channelled it in another way. But why do you seem to have such a negative reaction to him?"

"He abandoned me without a fight," Gia voice was full of anger. "And punished my friends and family for trying to find me."

"Gia, what happened?" Willow questioned. "How do you know all this?"

xx_Flashback_xx

"Now, I'm going to teach you something new today, Gia," Ben told his young potential, putting a large clear bowl of water in front of her.

"Oh goody," Gia quipped sarcastically, then looked at the bowl puzzled. "What is it?"

"It's a bowl with water in it," Ben smirked, causing the redhead to scowl at him and throw a cushion at him with perfect accuracy. "Hey, no fair!"

"Serves you right," Gia grinned. "So what is this really for and what's it supposed to do?"

"I'm going to teach you to See using the bowl of water as a surface," Ben explained. "It's a form of Divination. You need to look in the bowl and concentrate really hard on where you want to look and who you want to see. It can be past, present or future. Use your meditation skills to clear your mind to start with. Go ahead."

"Okay, so I don't think I even got half of that but here goes," Gia sighed and looked into the water, concentrating. She thought really hard, but knew what she really wanted to see.

'_I want to see Ron,_' she thought. '_He'll be at Hogwarts. I want to see my brother. Please._'

Gia gasped slightly as a picture began to emerge in the rippling water. She had not expected it to happen the first time. She gazed into the water to watch the scene in front her unfold.

There, in the Gryffindor boys' dormitories, sat Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and a few others, seemingly planning something.

"Look," began Harry. "I don't care if Voldemort has her! We have to get her back."

"I know, Harry," Hermione reassured him. "But we have to think about this logically. We can't just go in, wands blazing and get ourselves killed. That's not going to help her at all!"

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked her. "I know we can't do that but we have to do something. She's my baby sister for Merlin's sake! I can't just leave her to all those Death Eaters!"

"But we don't even know whether the Death Eaters do have her, do we?" Fred suddenly spoke.

"Voldemort and his goons could be lying, luring Harry and possibly the rest of us into a trap," George carried on Fred's train of thought.

"Like he did with Sirius," Harry spoke quietly, but they all heard him. Everyone in that room knew about Sirius and what happened to him. A pained look crossed Harry's face, before he quickly regained himself.

"We need information," Ron carried on. "Dumbledore won't tell us anything and won't let us know anything. Every plan we tried he has somehow foiled. But we still have to try to find her. We need to find out whether the Death Eaters really do have her. Only then can we really formulate some kind of plan to rescue her and the others."

"You will be doing nothing of the sort, Mr Weasley." A harsh voice told him from the doorway behind them. The vision moved to show Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. Dumbledore was the one who had spoken.

"But we have to save her!" Ron shouted. "We tried before, but you keep stopping us saying you're doing something about it, but you're not! Even you aren't sure whether Voldemort really has Ginny! Someone has to get her back, she's my sister and I don't care if I have so it alone."

"You're not alone, Ron," Harry assured him and the others in the room nodded.

"She's our sister too," Fred told them.

"We won't leave her on her own," George agreed.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing any rescue missions," Dumbledore continued. "What happened to Miss Weasley was unfortunate, and we are trying to find her, but we have to face the possibility that we will not be able to. I am not going to have you put your lives in danger."

"They're our lives to do with as we wish," Hermione snapped, surprising everyone. "And they're already in danger. As long as _He_ is out there none of us are safe. And we can't just abandon her! She wouldn't do it to us."

"I am not asking you to do anything, Miss Granger," Dumbledore told her. "But we are doing our best to find her and we cannot afford to be looking for you also."

"You mean you cannot afford to lose me, Dumbledore," Harry replied harshly. "Remember, I know the prophecy. You can't afford to lose me because then you would have no one to fight this battle for you. Well newsflash, _Professor_, this is my life, you have no control over it. Only I do."

"Whatever this prophecy is, we won't let you use it to control Harry," Neville spoke for the first time. "And we will find a way to get Ginny back – whether you like it or not."

'_Neville has definitely grown in confidence since I last saw him!_' Gia thought before carrying on looking into the water.

"This matter is not under discussion," Dumbledore growled. "You will do as I say. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, your prefect statuses are suspended indefinitely and all Hogsmeade visits for the people in this room are cancelled. Fred and George Weasley, you will not be allowed back into the castle except with authorisation from me. Whatever plan you have for rescue, I will hinder. I will not let you go against my decision. Is that clear?"

Harry spoke before anyone else could.

"Perfectly," he told Dumbledore, but no one missed the coldness in his voice. "And now, Headmaster, I think you should take your leave. You are no longer welcome in the Gryffindor tower, and we no longer consider you as someone we can come to. You no longer have our trust and support. You've disappointed and manipulated us for the last time. Do you understand?" Everyone else in the room stood behind him giving him their unspoken support.

"What?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"I think you heard what he said perfectly, Professor," Hermione stared at the Headmaster coldly.

"Harry, you are making a mistake…" Dumbledore started but was cut off by a voice behind him.

"I don't think that he is," the voice came from a seventh year who Harry had spoken to a couple of times. "If you're not with us, then you can't be trusted."

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the other Gryffindors. Harry smiled with pride.

"I think it would be best if you all leave now," Dean Thomas told the three teachers.

The Gryffindors cleared a path for them to leave and the three teachers found that they had no choice but to oblige. Them against a tower of pissed off Gryffindors, no matter how young, were not good odds. They were followed down the stairs into the common room where word had already come as to what had been happening upstairs. Once the teachers had departed, Harry confronted the whole of the Gryffindor population who had managed to assemble themselves into the common room.

"We must stand strong together." Harry told them. "Five of our number have already been lost and still Dumbledore seems to do nothing to find them and stop this from happening again! We cannot trust Dumbledore and so we must support and look to each other. Teach each other to fight. There is a war going on and we need to protect ourselves. Dumbledore still lives in some fantasy world where we are all safe and nothing can get into the castle without his knowledge. Hogwarts is strong, but it's not invulnerable. We must protect each other. Fight for what we believe in, _not_ what they want us to believe in. We can't let them hold us back! This is war and people will die but we have to make sure that the dark does not win! If it does then the suffering will be eternal. We have to fight, for our freedom!"

Cheers came from everyone in the Gryffindor tower. All of them knew what Harry spoke was the truth, even the first years who did not yet sense the whole picture of what was happening.

"Your speeches, as always, are inspiring, Mr Potter," a feline voice came from the corner, Professor McGonagall emerging. "Oh, do not worry, the Headmaster will not be hearing of your exploits. On the contrary, you have not only won the support of your fellow Gryffindors, but of your Head of House also. I will act as your link to the outside world. Fred and George, you can contact the rest of the Gryffindors through me. The Headmaster does not understand the severity of what's at stake. He lives in the past and that will be where he will fall. I see that and you have my whole support, if you have need of it."

"Thank you, Professor, we are thankful for all your help and guidance," Harry told her smiling. "We will find those we have lost, with or without the help of the Headmaster."

Gia watched this scene end. She was so thankful for what her friends were doing for her and for the light. And she was angry at Dumbledore for hindering them. She knew they would come to find her and she knew why. The Headmaster would never have her forgiveness.

xx_End Flashback_xx

"Gia, I'm so sorry," Willow gasped, getting up and hugging her friend.

"Man your friend's a jerk, Giles," Faith told him. "I don't wanna help this guy no more."

"But we could still help this Harry," Buffy told them thoughtfully. "He seems to be the true leader. I get the feeling he's just like us."

"He is," Gia told them. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Harry has this prophecy hanging over him. I don't know what it says, but it must be bad. I know Dumbledore told him it just over a year ago, when his Godfather died. And get this, the prophecy was spoken before he was born and Dumbledore's only just told him. His life has been plagued with suffering because of Voldemort. His parents were killed by Voldemort when he was only one and he's had to grow up with relatives who despise him and let him know it at every possible opportunity. Harry has so much riding on him and we have to help him. I'll agree to go back to Hogwarts, but only if we work with Harry."

"I think that I am finding myself agreeing with you," Giles admitted. "I had no idea that Albus could keep such a secret from the boy. And telling him after his Godfather died. But I know that Albus expects me to help him."

"Then let's help him," Xander suggested.

"What?" Dawn asked. "I thought we'd already decided this guy was a jerk."

"Listen, we can make this Dumbledore think we're working for him, but actually team up with Harry," Xander explained. "That way we can keep an eye on both sides and know what the other is doing."

"Actually, Xander, that's not a bad idea," Willow agreed. "Keeping an eye on both sides is sure to get us some reliable information too." Everyone seemed to agree and they set about their preparations.

Half an hour into their preparations Xander suddenly realised something.

"Hold on a sec," Xander said turning to Gia. "Did you say your brother and his friends actually kicked three teachers out of their tower?"

"Yes," Gia replied slowly. "God, and I thought my brothers were slow."

Everyone laughed including Xander until he realised it was kind of insulting to him.

"Hey!"

XXX

Giles, Willow and Gia sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to arrive. Buffy, Faith and Dawn had decided that they wanted to take a look at the grounds and get a perspective of the castle and the grounds first.

Gia was clad out in her usual Slayer gear – jeans, a strappy top and a leather jacket. She had told them it was just in case she needed to slay anything. Willlow sat on the opposite side of Giles to Gia, wearing black jeans and a white gypsy style long sleeved top. Gia tapped her foot impatiently, wondering what response the Headmaster would give when he saw her. '_Wonder if the old man'll have a heart attack?_'

Right on cue, the Headmaster walked into the room and sat down at his desk, smiling at the three guests.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I…" He stopped as he suddenly saw Gia and instantly recognised her.

"You what?" Gia asked.

"It cannot be…" He started. "You cannot be…"

"I cannot be what?" Gia questioned innocently.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore apologised. "It's just that you look so much an old student that used to be a here. Ginny Weasley."

"That's probably because I am Ginny Weasley." Gia informed him.

"But you were… Voldemort took…" Dumbledore stuttered. Gia was having fun.

"What? You think Voldemort had me?" Gia asked in shock. "Merlin, have you got your wires crossed."

Willow smirked. '_Nicely acted Gia._'

"As lovely as this little reunion is, we did come here strictly for business," Giles pointed out, looking at Gia, but with a twinkle in his eye that beat Dumbledore's any day.

"Fine, I know we're not here to talk about me," Gia sighed. "We're here about your demon problem. Strictly business."

"Yes…" Dumbledore said faintly. Giles just rolled his eyes and began to talk to the Headmaster, drawing his attention away from Gia which, as it turned out, was not all that difficult. Soon the two older men were in deep conversation, both forgetting about Willow and Gia. Finally Gia had had enough and, making eye contact with Willow, they both got up.

"As fascinating as all this is," Gia began. "Well, actually no, it's not fascinating at all and both me and Will are bored out of our brains, so if you don't mind we'll you old men to discuss whatever and we'll go catch up with Buffy, Faith and Dawn."

Before either men could answer both girls were out of the door. Giles simply turned back to Dumbledore.

"Don't worry," he said plainly. "It happens all the time."

xXxXxXx

As soon as the two girls were down the spiral staircase they both grinned at each other.

"Very nicely done, Gia," Willow smirked. "Very… honest."

"Well, what can I say?" Gia replied, grinning. "I'm an honest kinda girl." They both laughed and headed off, Gia showing Willow the different parts of the castle as they went.

"A while later they rounded the corner only to witness an all too familiar scene for Gia.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Ron demanded.

"And why should I?" Malfoy sneered. "You know it's all true. Your family's probably better off without the Weaselette. One less mouth to feed. Saves what little money you have."

"Ron, don't, he's not worth it," Hermione told the heated red-headed boy. "Anyway, you don't want to lower yourself to his level of scum."

"I'm offended Granger," Malfoy acted mock-shocked. "You should have better respect for your superiors."

"Malfoy, the day you're my superior is the day Hell freezes over and Snape wears pink and gives Gryffindor 1000 house points," Hermione spoke as if she was talked to a five year old.

"You will not speak to me like that, Mudblood," Malfoy snarled, drawing his wand. This time though, he was met with the wands of all three of the Golden Trio.

"These people friends of yours?" Willow asked Gia, saying it loud enough for the four seventh years to turn and suddenly look shocked at who they saw.

"Yep, Hermione, Ron and Harry, the Golden Trio of Gryffindor," Gia informed Willow. "And Malfoy, an enemy and the world's second biggest git, Dumbledore of course being the first. Then there's Hermione, there's basically nothing that she doesn't know. Bit like you. Then Harry, the guy with practically the whole world on his shoulders. And Ron, my youngest older brother. Real temper, that one. Needs some control."

"Yeah, and you don't?" Gia hit Willow playfully for this comment.

"I do so have control!" Gia pouted.

"Uhuh, and then you go out, slay a few vamps, beating them into a pulp first," Willow replied. Ginny glared at her friend.

"Mean!"

It was then that the two of them turned to the four stunned seventh years. They grinned at each other.

"You know, it's not nice to stare." Gia told then and then added in a childish voice, "It's impolite and rude."

"Ginny?" Ron asked barely above a whisper.

"Hey bro," Gia smiled, sobering slightly. "Miss me?" Her question was quickly answered when Ron ran to her and picked her up, hugging her like he'd never let her go.

"Hey Ron, need some air here!" Gia got out, causing her brother to quickly release her. She smiled at him again and gave him another hug.

"You're finally back!" Hermione grinned and hugged the young slayer. "We tried to find you but nothing worked."

"We almost thought we'd lost you," Harry admitted. Gia smiled at him and hugged him.

"You should know I'm not that easy to get rid of," Gia smirked.

"Apparently not." Draco Malfoy suddenly interrupted. Gia rolled her eyes.

"Way to ruin the mood, Malfoy." She told him.

"I have to say I'm surprised that you managed to escape the Dark Lord," Malfoy replied. "It seems that you are stronger than your dunderhead brothers and your little friends, You may almost be worthy of a Malfoy." Malfoy smirked hoping to get a rise out of someone. Gia just looked disgusted and disturbed.

"That's grossest thing I've ever heard," Gia winced. The smirk left Malfoy's face. "Oh and by the way, the 'Dark Lord' never had me. That was him just taking advantage of the situation. And you know, maybe I am worthy of a Malfoy, which by the way is a really bad thought, but the fact that remains is you are so not worth a Weasley and definitely not this one."

"How dare y—"

"Sorry Malfoy, you're just not my type," Gia smirked, but it quickly faded as she walked towards the baffled Slytherin. "And I will no longer let you insult my family and their name. The Weasleys are better than you and your family will ever be. So we don't have much money, at least we're not servants to a psycho. And at least I'm not the spawn of a loser." Everyone stared at Gia shocked except Willow who looked both shocked and proud. "Now Malfoy, do you know what a Slayer is?"

"Yes," Malfoy looked slightly afraid. Gia just smiled.

"Well it's time for you to meet one for real," Gia grinned. "Me."

The minute Malfoy drew his wand, Gia was upon him and before any of them knew it, Malfoy was sprawled on the floor, Gia on top of him holding a stake to his heart.

"Now Malfoy, if you were a vampire or a demon you'd be dead right about now," Gia told him. "But I'm not really in the habit of killing humans, witches or wizards. So just count yourself lucky." Gia got up off of Malfoy and walked away from Malfoy who quickly scurried away.

"Prat." She scoffed. She turned around to see three Gryffindor's staring at her. "What?"

"That, Gin, was awesome!" Harry grinned at her. "Never knew you had it you."

Gia laughed. Hermione hugged her again, partly because she didn't know what to say. Ron just stood there staring open-mouthed at her. Gia gave him a sideways look.

"I didn't just turn Ron catatonic, did I?" She asked biting her lip. Willow looked at him then snapped her fingers in front of his face. He stirred.

"Nope."

"Ah well, guess it was just wishful thinking." Gia shrugged. Everyone laughed except Ron.

"Wait a minute," Ron suddenly said. "Did you say you were a Slayer?"

"Yeah, I'll explain that later okay?" They reluctantly agreed, but were soon dragging Willow and Gia to the Gryffindor Tower.

Part way there they met up with Buffy, Faith and Dawn who joined them going to the Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as they reached the portrait hole though Harry stopped and turned to them.

"Just so you know Gin, there have been a few changes to the tower since you were last here," Harry informed her. She nodded.

The first thing she noticed was different was the entrance to the tower.

"Where's the Fat Lady?" She asked.

"Last year, someone from either another house or an intruder tried to get into the Gryffindor tower," Hermione told them. "When they failed to get in, they got so angry that they torched the painting of the Fat Lady. They weren't able to save her." Gia was shocked. The Fat Lady meant the entrance to the tower. A safe place. Her being gone was horrible.

"We got Mystique now though," Ron continued, drawing Gia away from her thoughts. "Apparently she was the first Witch-Slayer in history. She lasted pretty long considering the Council was supposedly trying to kill her off because she wouldn't follow their rules. Kinda mean if you ask me." Gia, Faith and Willow looked at Buffy who grinned.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well let's just say we have our own little rebel Slayer here," Faith smirked.

"You're the Slayer?" Hermione asked puzzled. "But I thought Ginny said she was?"

"We both are, as is Faith," Buffy told them. "Thanks to Willow's spell, all Potential Slayers are now actual Slayers." They looked confused. "We'll explain later." They nodded and, speaking the password, they entered the Gryffindor common room.

Gia didn't seem to see anything too different with the room except for a slight rearrangement of the furniture. Although, there were very few people in the common room, when normally at this time there were usually a lot.

"There's not much difference here," Gia told them. "Except there are fewer people."

Harry just smiled and walked over to a bookcase Gia had never seen before. Carefully he selected a book and partially pulled it out before replacing it. Instantly, the bookcase moved back a few inches and then slid into the wall revealing a stairway.

"Cool," Faith said impressed.

They were led down the stairway, lighted by a fire torch as the bookcase slid back into place behind them. At the bottom of the stairs was a large door. Harry opened the cover of a wooden box fixed to the wall beside it and placed his left hand inside it and then seemed to type in a code into a panel.

"We incorporated some Muggle technology into the castle," Ron explained. "Fascinating really."

"And Dumbledore doesn't know anything about this?" Gia asked. The three Gryffindors looked at her. She put her hands up in defence. "Just checking."

The door opened and Gia was astonished at what she saw. In front of her was a large room, all lighted up be torches. The room seemed to be only just smaller than the Great Hall. In the far corner were bookshelves and tables where people seemed to be researching. The opposite corner seemed to house people making potions and such. The vast majority of the space was taken up by people training both with and without magic. They were split into different areas. The majority of people training were using wands, but off from them were some practising hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, staff work and many other types of none magical defence.

"You know what, B?" Faith said. "We really coulda used a place like this when we were fighting the First."

"Definitely," came the reply.

"Looks like you've been busy since I left," Gia said amazed. Then she realised. "You did this. Right after Dumbledore blocked all your ways to try and find me. You set up some sort of organisation."

"How did you know about that?" Ron asked, suspiciously.

"I saw you, through the water," Gia explained. I was doing a Wiccan way of seeing images from other places. Can't remember what it's called. I saw you planning, then Dumbledore refusing to let you do anything, then you kicking him out and then you talking to the other Gryffindors."

"God, Ginny, I'm sorry you had to see that," Harry told her.

"It's okay, it made me proud of all of you," Gia smiled, then frowned. "Wait… when I saw you, you said five of our number had gone. Who are the others?"

"There was Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan and Colin and Dennis Creevey," Hermione told her. "Thankfully we got Colin and Dennis back, but we still don't know where Lavender and Seamus are."

"I guess a lot of things have changed since I was here," Gia sighed.

"More than you know," Harry replied. "Fudge is no longer Minister. It's a man named Matthew Charan. He's an old friend of Professor McGonagall's."

"There was one interesting thing though," Hermione said. "Something that we managed to get hold of. One of Fudge's unknown laws."

"What is it?" Gia asked suspiciously.

"Ginny, be honest with us," Ron asked her. "Why did Fudge banish you from the Wizarding World?"

**A/N: Sorry cliffhanger, I know! Hope you liked it though. And I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I was rewriting this chapter and I had my GCSE's and then I didn't get around to finish rewriting it til now so sorry! **

**By the way, should I continue to call Ginny Gia or should she switch back to Ginny at some point in the future. Please review and tell me.**

**Now the next chapter may be up fora while coz I've just started Sixth Form and I may not have much time so bare with me.**

**Love you all, Teigra Wolfe**


	4. C4 Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Of Wizards and Slayers United**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating sooner. A combination of writer's block, exams and just random things. Hopefully (very much hopefully) you're not mad at me. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Home is Where the Heart Is**

Gia froze. This wasn't what she wanted to be asked. Secretly she had been hoping that they wouldn't find out, but deep down a part of her knew that they would. They always did.

She started walking towards some of the weapons hanging from one of the walls.

"Do you really want to know?" Gia asked, turning around to face them.

"Yes," Harry replied with no hesitation in his voice. Gia breathed out.

"About four months after I was taken, Aurors found me," Gia began. "They were Aurors from the Order. They called Dumbledore and he came. With Fudge."

"What? Why would Dumbledore have brought Fudge?" Hermione asked. The others turned round and stared at her. "Sorry."

Gia continued.

--Flashback-- 

Travers had come to 'check up' on their progress. She hated that. All he was doing was checking out his new weapons. Because that's all they were to him. Weapons.

But she felt something was off. Something was going to happen during this visit. And the feeling she felt told her that it was going to end badly.

As if on cue, Travers walked into the room, but was followed by two people that she did not expect.

"Dumbledore?" She asked in astonishment. "Fudge? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Ms Weasley," Dumbledore smiled. "Our Aurors found you yesterday. We came here to discuss your situation with Mr Travers."

"What is there to discuss?" Gia questioned. "They kidnapped me. You need to lock him in Azkaban and let me go home."

"I'm afraid things aren't as simple as that, Ms Weasley," Dumbledore replied. "If you will excuse us." The three men moved into the next room.

Gia couldn't believe. They were about to discuss her future and not include her. She thought that when they found her they would take her home. Take her back to her family. So what was there to discuss?

She moved closer to the room using some of the magic that Ben had been teaching her to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well there's nothing to it," she heard Fudge's voice say. "Miss Weasley will be coming back to the Wizarding World where she will be reunited with her family."

"I'm afraid that is unacceptable, Minister Fudge," Travers replied. "Ms West is a Potential Vampire Slayer. She needs to be trained and taught to fight against the demons and monsters that threaten this world for one day she may be called as the next Slayer."

"Be that as it may, she is still a member of the Wizarding community and you broke the law by taking her away against her will," Fudge explained.

"If I may, Minister," Dumbledore cut in. "I must say that I agree with Mr Travers."

'What?' Gia thought. 'Why is he agreeing with Travers?'

"What do you mean, Dumbledore?" Fudge exclaimed. "You can't be saying that we should leave her here?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Dumbledore replied. "She is a Potential Slayer and we cannot stop these people from defending this world."

"But what about her family?" Fudge asked. "What about the publicity? Bringing back the Weasley girl will do wonders for my standing as Minister. And you also."

"I do not want any publicity, Fudge," Dumbledore told him. "Ms Weasley will be staying here. Unless you want me to release the details of that business you had with Mr Degata."

"Dumbledore, you wouldn't!" Fudge's eyes widened. "Fine, the girl stays here."

"I need assurance to make sure you don't come looking for her again," Travers cut in at this point. "And that she will never be allowed into your world again."

"We will create a contract," Dumbledore supplied. "Banishing Ms Weasley from the Wizarding World. She will not be able to come back."

"No!" Gia whispered, not believing what she was hearing.

"Agreed," Travers replied. Dumbledore created the contract and handed it to Fudge.

"Sign it, Minister," Dumbledore told him. Reluctantly, Fudge did as Dumbledore asked.

Suddenly, Gia felt something go through her that made her gasp and she knew then that she could never go back. She was banished from the Wizarding World. She could never see her family again.

--End Flashback--

"A while ago I felt a similar feeling go through me," Gia concluded. "I guess that was when Fudge was relieved of his position and the contract became obsolete. I guess that was one of the reasons that Dumbledore was so surprised to see me in his office. He thought that I was still banished and couldn't come back. Because five minutes before that, I was still technically missing."

Everyone was silent. The trio couldn't believe what they had just heard. They knew that Dumbledore was no longer on their side but they didn't think that he would do something like this.

"But why?" Harry asked. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Gia confessed, slumping down onto a chair near her. "If anybody has any ideas, please feel free to tell me."

Silence.

"Control," Willow suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Ron queried.

"He wanted control," Willow reasserted. "He knew he had lost Harry's trust and with it the control he had over Harry. Then, when Gia disappeared, he once again had some sort of control over you because you looked to him to find her. But when she was found, he knew that he would lose that control again. So, he blackmailed Fudge into signing that contract so that he could maintain that control over you. He just didn't realise that by doing that he would still drive you away and lose his control."

"That makes sense," Hermione said. "With Harry looking to him for help in finding Ginny, then he had control."

"But he lost it anyway," Faith added. "Guess that plan backfired a little bit."

"'A little bit'? I think you mean a lot!" Dawn replied.

"I think she was being sarcastic, sis," Buffy whispered in Dawn's ear loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I knew that," Dawn said quickly, while everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess it's time to face the music," Gia sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I think it's time to let everyone know I'm back."

X o X

All the Gryffindors who were in the Tower welcomed Gia back before she left for the Great Hall, including the new ones that she had never met before. And as she walked to the Great Hall, people stared and pointed at her.

"Now I know what you meant about the pointing and staring thing," She said to Harry. "It's really annoying." Harry laughed and they entered the Great Hall.

And it fell silent. Everybody looked at the group of people that had just walked in the room. But zeroed in on Gia in particular.

"What?" Gia asked innocently. "You people look like you've seen a ghost and as far as I remember, I've never died. Unless you're all actually looking at Buffy. Because in that case you're more right, since she's died twice."

Silence.

"Is nobody pleased to see me?" She asked sadly. Suddenly, all those at the Gryffindor table who had known her previously, came rushing over to greet her. Some from the Ravenclaw table and the Hufflepuff table soon joined them.

After a few minutes, a familiar voice cleared his voice and their eyes were drawn to the Head Table.

"Professor Snape," Gia said plainly.

"You always did seem to create the most horrendous uproars Miss Weasley," Snape sneered. "You and your family alike."

"I would stop there if I were you, Professor," Gia warned. "Unless you don't value your life."

"What?" Snape snapped, surprised.

"I've had enough of you," Gia replied, her Slayer persona and stance coming to the surface. "I've had enough of you insulting my family and friends. I've been gone for over a year and you're still the same as you were when I left. Prejudiced, bigoted and so utterly full of yourself. You have no right to talk ill of my family and if I hear you insult them again, believe me when I say you will regret it."

"Is that a threat, Weasley!"

"No, Professor," Gia said firmly, her voice not wavering for second. "It's a promise."

With that, Gia began to walk out of the Hall, but suddenly stopped, her Slayer senses tingling. Faith and Buffy were in front of her and gave her a knowing look. Quicker than anybody saw, Gia had whipped a knife out of her boot at thrown it at Snape. It went straight through the hand that he had previously drawn his wand out with, his wand now laying on the floor.

"A little word of advice, Professor," Gia offered, stretching out her hand and using her Wiccan magic to call her knife back to her. "Don't piss off a Slayer. Because next time, the knife will go through your heart. Not that you have much of a heart."

As they got out of the Hall, Willow turned to Gia.

"Gia, what have told you?" Willow asked, her hands on her hips.

"I know, I know, control my violent tendencies," Gia sighed. "I can't help it, I'm a Slayer!"

"Feel better?" Faith asked, grinning.

"Yes," Gia smirked back. "That felt really good."

"That wasn't good," Ron exclaimed. "That was bloody brilliant!" He hugged his sister hard. "You just got the best of Snape. And Malfoy."

"Hopefully that should bring him down a peg or two," Hermione agreed. "But I doubt it. He's too proud."

"But still, you can't deny that he deserved it," Harry added.

"Out of interest," Dawn cut it. "Was anyone else reminded of a vampire looking at him?"

"You know what, Dawn," Buffy thought. "I think you're right."

"Oh no," Willow gasped mockingly. "They agreed on something. They must be possessed!"

"Hey!" Buffy and Dawn cried in unison, which made everyone burst out laughing.

They headed back to the Gryffindor Tower and talked there for a while about anything and everything.

For a while, Ron just sat there listening to everyone else talk, content within himself. His sister had finally come back. When she had disappeared, he had felt like he had failed. He wasn't complete without her around. Someone to tease and take care of. But now she was back. And she was stronger than he had ever seen her before. And he was glad.

"I guess Giles and Dumbledore will probably be finished soon," Willow started after a while. "We should be getting back to HQ."

"Yes," was the generally consensus from Faith, Buffy and Dawn.

"Willow," Gia began. "I think I need to go somewhere before I go back to HQ."

"Where?"

"Home," Gia replied simply. "My parents need to know I'm back and I'm safe. And I need to see them."

"Okay," Willow said, not needing to hear more.

"I'll be back soon," Gia said to the trio. They all stood up and hugged her.

"Say hi to Mum and Dad for me, okay?" Ron whispered in her ear and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you," Gia said to Ron as she walked out of the portrait hole. The trio sat down on one of the chairs.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I have my sister back," Ron smiled as he looked at her. Nothing else needed to be said.

X o X

Gia stood outside of the Burrow. The others had headed back to HQ, leaving Gia to see her family alone, saying they'd pick her up when she called.

Sighing loudly, Gia walked up to the door and knocked. She heard her mother's voice yelling from inside.

"Fred, George, if I have to ask you one more time you will be sorry!"

The door opened.

"Ginny?" Her mother barely made out.

"Hey, Mum," Gia whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm home."

Mother and daughter stood in the doorway of the Burrow, holding onto each other, crying. And they were the happiest they had been for a long time.

X o X

**A/N: **I know, it's a little soppy at the end but it needed to be done. I hope you liked and I hope that Ginny didn't seem too out of character to you. And I'm sorry it's not as long as the last chapter either.

As always, I want to hear your thoughts and comments if you have any to make.

Teigra Wolfe


	5. Authors Note

Of Wizards and Slayers United

**Of Wizards and Slayers United**

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated this for a couple of years. That's because my mind went completely blank on it and I gave up. But I've decided to try again so I'll be rewriting the fic. If anyone has suggestions about where you think this fic should go please don't hesitate to tell me, because I have no clue. And if you have anything you think I should change let me know too. Hopefully the writing will be better than it was a couple of years and if anyone would like to help and beta for me that would be great.**

**There are a number of things I want to change so it may take me a couple of months to update the rewrite so please bear with me.**

**And thanks to **SlytherinLuver** whose review prompted this whole rewrite business. Your help would be much appreciated if you have any to give.**

**Thanks everyone,**

**Teigra Wolfe**

**P.S Anyone got any ideas for a new title?**


	6. Note to Readers

**Note to Readers**

Hey guys.

Well, OWSU is kinda going nowhere at the moment, so I think that will be a on a permanent hiatus for the time being. I may pick it up again sometime in the future but right now I have no inspiration for it. If anyone else wants to take the idea and run with it though you have my permission. Just as long as you let me know so I can read it!

I do have another HP story in the works but I'm not gonna post it until I've gotten a fair way in. Which at the moment doesn't seem likely as I'm swamped with uni work. However, I have a made a couple of fan trailer which I've posted on YouTube if anyone wants to see. It's my first couple of attempts at making these so post a comment and let me know what you think. The fic is called Forsaken.

Also, as you may have already gathered, I've changed my pen name from Teigra Wolfe to blackfirewolfe. Purely practical reasons for doing this. It the pen name I use most often so I figure let's make it a permenant one for everything. If you are looking for the trailer I previously mentioned they'll be under blackfirewolfe.

That's all for now folks. Hope to get something to you as soon as I can.

blackfirewolfe


End file.
